1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of mounting electronic parts on a board positioned on an X-Y table.
2. Related Art
In an electronic parts-mounting apparatus, transfer heads are indexably revolved around an axis of a rotary head, and an electronic part in a parts feeder is picked up by suction (vacuum) by a nozzle of each transfer head, and is transferred to and mounted on a board positioned on an X-Y table comprising uniaxial tables, and such apparatus has now been extensively used as a high-speed mounting apparatus.
In order that the electronic parts-mounting apparatus can mount the electronic parts at higher speed, it is necessary to provide some means for preventing or suppressing the vibrations of the uniaxial tables. More specifically, the uniaxial tables are driven to move the board horizontally in X- and Y-directions to a predetermined position, and then the driving of the uniaxial tables is stopped, thus completely stopping the board, and in this condition, the electronic parts are mounted on the board. In order to achieve the high-speed mounting of the electronic parts, the speed of driving of the uniaxial tables must be increased. However, if the driving speed of the uniaxial tables is increased, the vibration of the uniaxial tables becomes vigorous, and the board on the uniaxial tables also vibrates, so that the electronic parts can not be mounted in position on the board.